


What's Up?

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Being an Asshole, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Patton sanders is done, Remus Sanders gets dragged into the drama, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Virgil tries to fix things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"What's up?"

"Objectively? the sky."

"My dick."

"not my self-esteem that's for sure."

"my thumbs because I'm doing great!"

Thomas looked around at his sides with his mouth open, unsure how to respond to each of their answers.

Pattons was expected but the other three had caught him off guard.

He wasn't sure if Logan was taking his question literally or just being sarcastic and he was shocked by Romans comment.

He was also slightly concerned by Virgils comment but before he could say anything Patton suddenly seemed to realise how the others had responded.

"Roman!" he exclaimed with a gasp as he looked at Roman with a disapproving glare.

Roman held up his hands in surrender "Sorry Patton, I couldn't stop myself."

Virgil snorted but sobered up when he felt Pattons gaze on him.

"Don't think your self depreciating comment went unnoticed Virgil. Do we have to have another conversation about how amazing and adorable you are and why you shouldn't talk down about yourself?"

Virgil scowled and muttered "No."

Patton then turned his gaze to Logan who seemed pretty confident that Patton wouldn't find anything wrong with his response until Patton pointed at him and said "Dad joke."

"No, it was an accurate observation, it wasn't a dad joke at all." Logan protested and Patton laughed.

"Now Logan, I know I can be silly sometimes but you can't fool me, I don't have my head in the clouds or anything."

Logan groaned at the bad joke and muttered "Why do you have to be so puerile."

Pattons smile fell slightly and the atmosphere felt rather tense.

"Logan? Do you want to repeat that?" Patton asked, his voice and smile seeming slightly forced.

Logan surveyed him for a second and said "No, I'm pretty sure you heard me the first time."

Pattons smile looked hollow and fake as he spoke in a falsely cheery voice "Oh yes, I did. You think I'm always puerile. I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with being a little childish every now and again. I much prefer that than being a supercilious, narcissistic prick!"

Everyone gasped as Patton shouted the last three words before sinking down, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Logan stared at the spot Patton had disappeared from, his mind racing as he registered what had just happened.

"W... What just happened?" Thomas asked in a shaken voice, staring around at the remaining three in the hopes that they would be able to explain what had caused the usually cheerful, friendly trait to act so out of character.

Roman looked just as confused as he did but Virgil, while shocked, was glaring at Logan.

"Virgil? Do you have any idea why Patton just acted like that?" Thomas asked, knowing his hunch about him knowing was right when Virgils eyes widened in alarm at being addressed.

"Um..." Virgil said, well aware of Roman and Thomas's eyes on him.

Logan blinked a couple times, coming out of his thoughts and muttered "He called me supercilious, meaning haughty or disdainful. I... I... I'm going to go."

With that Logan sunk down leaving Thomas and Roman to look back at Virgil who was shifting uncomfortably on the stairs.

"Would you look at the time, looks like I've gotta go too...." Virgil said, in an attempt to leave but was immediately cut off by Thomas.

"No Virgil! You're going to explain what just happened!"

Virgil flinched at his shout which made Thomas sigh. "I'm sorry for shouting but you can't leave until you tell me what's going on."

Virgil fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket, tugging them down over his hands like he usually did when he felt particularly anxious. "Pattons.... Pattons been acting very unlike himself recently. He shouted at me last week and then immediately apologised when he realised who I was. I'm not sure what's happened but I have a feeling its something to do with Logan and I'm... I'm not sure how to make things go back to how they were."

Virgil looked down at the floor taking a few breaths, as he tried to push back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Roman and Thomas exchanged worried looks and Thomas walked over to Virgil and wrapped his arms around him. "We'll figure out what's going on Virge, don't worry." Thomas murmured in the anxious traits ear.

"But.... What if things stay like this forever?" Virgil asked, his voice cracking on the last word and the tears he'd tried to keep at bay sliding down his cheeks.

Roman joined the hug and he whispered "Things won't stay like this forever. I promise."

Thomas was about to tell Roman not to promise something like that but Virgil suddenly went limp in his arms.

Roman sighed and took the sleeping Virgil from Thomas. "He's not slept in a couple days, he was probably awake torturing himself with all the possible reasons for Pattons of behaviour. He tries to hide it but it's noticeable if you know what to look for."

Thomas nodded and whispered back "Take him back to the mindspace so he can get some rest and we'll talk later about what could be going on between the other two."

Roman bowed his head in a farewell and sunk down leaving Thomas standing on his own in his apartment wondering what on earth was going on with his traits.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton sat in his room, taking deep breaths to try and keep himself calm. He couldn't believe he'd slipped up so badly.

He put his head in his hands, his shoulders trembling as he tried not to cry. It was just the usual comment from Logan, nothing more than was to be expected but Patton couldn't help himself.

It was a combination of his comment and the slightly smug look on his face as he probably assumed Patton hadn't understood what the word he'd used meant.

Well, that and the fact the two of them had recently had an argument.

Patton sniffed as he remembered what happened.

*flashback*

"I know you're all work and no play Logan but Thomas needs time to relax. He can't keep going like you can, he needs a little fun too." Patton said with a smile as Logan tried to tell him off for convincing Thomas to watch something on TV instead of the work Logan had planned for him.

"I understand that perfectly, what I can't comprehend is why you feel he needs to stop working right this second. Besides he's already seen that particular episode of that cartoon, which may I add is completely nonsensical." Logan said in a snappy voice.

Patton was still smiling. "Come on now Logan, surely there are some things you like to do which, although you've done before, still gives you that boost of joy as if it's still the first time."

Logan had a frown of annoyance on his face as he said "Actually, unlike yourself, I don't need to repeat frivolous activities to keep my mind occupied, I handle legitimately important things."

Patton looked at Logan in slight confusion, he recognised the word he'd used but couldn't quite remember what it meant. "What does frivolous mean?" he asked and his eyes widened as Logan waved him off with a muttered "Of course, it was ridiculous of me to assume you'd understand what that meant. I shouldn't have to dumb myself down."

Patton had then watched as Logan walked out of the room, leaving him on his own to think over everything.

*end of flashback*

Patton let out a small sob and took his glasses off, covering his eyes with his hands.

He'd remembered what the word had meant not long after the argument but all that did was add fuel to the fire.

Logan thought that what Patton did was unimportant and that just because he'd forgotten the meaning to a single word that he was stupid.

Patton wiped his eyes and set his face into a serious expression. He was going to prove Logan wrong and if Logan was so arrogant as to believe Patton wasn't as intelligent then he'd soon see the error of his ways.

Patton wasn't going to play nice this time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was pacing in his room, his mind analysing everything that had happened. He hadn't expected such a reaction from Patton, nor did he expect that sort of vocabulary.

He couldn't understand why his comment had elicited such a response when usually the emotional trait would just laugh and brush it off.

The fact that he couldn't understand was doing nothing but making Logan feel more uneasy.

There was a knock at his door and he reluctantly opened it to see Roman.

"How may I be of assistance?" Logan asked but Roman didn't respond, instead he grabbed the logical trait by the wrist and dragged him down the corridor towards Virgils room.

Logan spluttered and protested the whole way and when he was shoved into the room he gasped.

"What's going on?" he asked looking around at the three people glaring at him.

Virgil snorted "Don't try and pretend you don't know what you've done, tell us what happened between you and Patton."

Logan tried to say nothing had happened but was immediately cut off.

"Don't you dare deny it, something obviously happened and you can't fool me."

Logan shifted uncomfortably as Deceit started walking around him in a circle.

"I may not be on the best of terms with these two but when something as drastic as Patton calling a person a prick happens, you can bet your sweet ass I will help figure out what's happened. Now you better start talking or I might just take away your voice permanently."

Logan shuddered as Deceit hissed the last sentence in his ear. "Since when did you care so much about Patton?" he asked.

Deceit grinned "Patton is nice to me and asks how I am whenever he sees me. That may not seem very significant but to someone like me who is glared at by pretty much everyone else, that tends to stand out. His sudden change in behaviour is worrisome to me."

Logan remained silent and Roman suddenly spoke up for the first time. "Logan tell us what happened!"

His voice was harsh and impatient which made Logan jump slightly.

"I'm not sure. I can't think of anything..." Logan tried to stay but his hand clamped over his mouth.

"Oh, whoops, the reason that happened is because you were about to say a 'falsehood' as you prefer to call them. You have an idea of what you've done but it seems you're trying to lie to us and mostly yourself so you don't feel guilty. Just tell us!" Deceit demanded and Logans hand fell away from his mouth again.

" I... I... "Logan stuttered and closed his eyes as he recalled the argument he'd tried to forget about. "I had an argument with him and said something regrettable."

"What did you say?" Virgil asked angrily, standing up and taking a step towards Logan.

"We were arguing over Thomas watching an episode of a cartoon he'd already seen and Patton said there was probably something I enjoyed doing despite doing it more than once and I.... I said..." Logan cut himself off as he registered exactly what he'd said and how the emotional trait had probably taken it.

"Logan! You better tell me what you said right now or..."

"I said I didn't need to repeat frivolous activities to keep my mind occupied like he did because I handle things that are actually important." Logan whispered and the room fell silent.

"You.... You called what he does silly and unimportant?" Roman asked in shock.

Logan bowed his head in shame as he nodded.

"You fucking...!" growled Virgil but was cut off as Deceit waved his hand to silence him.

"Virgil! Although I'd love nothing more than to see you rip him apart verbally and perhaps physically, we need to sort this out first. You can do whatever you want afterwards." Deceit said, sending Logan a withering glare of his own.

Virgil scowled and nodded, his hand slowly pulling away from where it'd clamped over his own mouth.

Roman suddenly clicked his fingers as he got an idea. "We can tell Thomas what happened and maybe Deceit can go speak to Patton in the disguise of Logan and see how badly Pattons been effected by what Logan said."

Virgil gave Roman an incredulous look "No! That's a bad idea Roman. Yes we can tell Thomas but we're not going to force Deceit to pretend to be Logan. Patton would know immediately he wasn't the real Logan and it would go badly. I say we force Logan to apologise to Patton and if Patton doesn't accept it then we're screwed."

Roman frowned as his idea was shot down but didn't complain as he understood where Virgil was coming from.

"Do... Do I get a say in this?" Logan asked in a quiet voice and flinched as three voices shouted "No!"

Logan thought back to when Patton had called him a supercilious, narcissistic, prick and sighed. He could actually see how his words applied to him now he'd stopped lying to himself about what he'd done.

He just hoped that Patton would forgive him or it was highly likely the others would kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan gulped as he made his way towards the lounge where Patton was sat drawing.

Patton glanced up as he entered and his face flashed with what could have either been anger or hurt but Logan wasn't too sure as it quickly disappeared before he could tell.

Patton turned back to his drawing, not offering any kind of greeting or indication that he had seen Logan.

"Patton?" Logan asked cautiously.

Patton looked up again, an eyebrow raised in a way that looked odd on his usually cheerful face. "What do you need Logan? I'm rather busy doing frivolous activities right now."

Logan fought back a wince as Patton spoke in a bitter sounding voice. "I want to talk to you about something."

Patton huffed and put aside his drawing. "You have my attention, start speaking or start leaving." 

Logan sighed "it's about the argument we had recently."

Patton stood up, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "What argument? I don't recall us having an argument. Merely a disagreement of sorts where one of us decided that the other person couldn't possibly have anything that was important to do because, in the eyes of one of us, that person is too stupid to be able to handle anything important therefore they must be stuck with the useless unimportant things that don't matter or play a significant role in anything major."

Logan took a step back as Pattons voice rose, his eyes wide as he spotted the emotional traits hands clenching into fists.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Logan managed to get out and Patton froze for a second.

Eventually he pushed past his initial shock and bellowed "You're sorry? It's a bit late for that now isn't it? Where was your apology last week when I was crying over whether or not I was actually useful to Thomas? Where was your apology when I snapped at Virgil because I was so worked up over what you said? Where the fuck was your apology when you stood there all smug and called me puerile, which is synonymous with frivolous you lying morosoph! Shove your apology down your throat and choke on it for all I care!"

Patton stormed out of the room, leaving Logan gobsmacked, an unsettling silence falling on the mindspace as he tried to work out what had just happened.

After several minutes Deceit appeared with wide eyes. "Patton just yelled at you and swore at you. He also didn't accept your apology. I... I actually have no idea what we're going to do now."

Logan looked at Deceit and managed to ask "What.... What does Morosoph mean?"

Deceit frowned. "Why would you think I would know? You're supposed to be the intelligent one, shouldn't you know what it means already? I'm more focused on trying to figure out how to clean up your mess."

"I don't see how I've created a mess, the floor appears quite clean to me." Logan said and Deceit took a deep breath before speaking in a quiet voice.

"Logan, if I didn't think Patton would tell me off for getting blood on the floor, I would punch you in the face so hard right now. I didn't mean a literal mess, I meant the situation with Patton is a mess."

Logan quickly thought of something to change the topic, just in case Deceit decided he didn't care what Patton would say. "Where are Virgil and Roman?"

"They've gone to speak to Thomas, not sure how long they'll be but I've been given the boring task of keeping watch on you so you don't make things worse." Deceit said with a glare.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas groaned in frustration at what he'd just heard from the two traits standing in front of him.

"So, the reason Patton is so off is because Logan called him childish and unimportant?"

"Pretty much, we've tried to get Logan to apologise but we won't know how that went until we get back to the mindspace." Virgil said with a sigh.

Roman was about to say something when suddenly Patton appeared.

"Hey Patton." Virgil said quickly and Thomas caught on enough to say "You left quite abruptly earlier Patton, you feeling alright?"

Patton had a small smile on his face which didn't convince anyone as he said "Hey Kiddos, I was just feeling a little silly is all."

"Silly? You called Logan a prick..." Roman started to say and Pattons smile immediately vanished.

"OK, let me rephrase it then, I was just stating a fact that everyone knows."

Roman and Thomas gaped at Pattons words while Virgil was struggling not to laugh. He couldn't help himself because despite the serious situation, hearing something so sassy from Patton was hilarious.

"Patton, while I agree that Logan has his moments, don't you think that language is a bit harsh?" Roman said eventually and shrunk back as Patton glared at him.

"No, I don't. He insults me all the time but gets away with it because he's using sophisticated language. I am done letting him talk down to me. Although I admit I may act like one sometimes, I am not a child. I am an adult and I will not stand for his belittling comments."

Thomas frowned at that. "Wait, when has he insulted you?"

Patton smiled but there was nothing nice about it. "Oh he does it all the time. Just earlier when he called me puerile isn't the first time he's used one of his 'big' words to insult me without any of you noticing. He thinks I'm unimportant to you Thomas and that I am incapable of doing anything helpful because I am not as intelligent as he is."

"Well, how about we get him here to apologise?" Thomas suggested.

"No!" Patton said loudly but Thomas had already summoned Logan who appeared looking slightly dishevelled.

"You summoned me?" Logan asked, straightening his glasses with a shaky hand, throwing a glance over at Patton who was glaring into the opposite direction.

"Yes, you need to apologise to Patton." Thomas said in a stern voice.

"I..."

"This is pointless can I just go?" Patton said in a bored tone, but he was trembling slightly.

"No Patton, whatever has happened between you two needs to be sorted out. If not for your own happiness then do it for my sake. You know I can't deal with you two arguing. It gives me migraines and heightened anxiety which is definitely not good for either Virgil or myself." Thomas said, a serious expression on his face.

Patton glanced at Virgil guiltily and then looked at Logan with a sigh.

"Patton, the argument before, I didn't mean anything I said. In fact for once I didn't think before I spoke. I was just so tired and irritable from working on a plan that I lashed out at you. I'm incredibly sorry and I... I can't deal with you being so mad and upset with me. Please accept my apology." Logan said, his voice cracking slightly towards the end.

Patton eyed Logan for a second, taking in the way his eyes seemed to glisten with what could have been tears. "I'm... I'm just having a hard time forgiving you. You really pissed me off, I'm angry.... No you know what? I'm not angry. I'm not going to lie because that's not who I am."

"Nope, that's who I am! Hey guys, Deceit here." Deceit said, imitating Pattons usual cheery voice as he popped up with a grin.

"Ah! Deceit!" Thomas yelped.

"Oh for crying out loud, Deceit! Stop it!" Virgil said in annoyance.

Deceit smirked and fell silent, leaning against the banister to watch what was going on.

"As I was saying..." Patton said shaking his head at Deceits actions before focusing back on Logan. "I'm not angry in the slightest. I'm not angry about the things you called me, I'm not angry about how long it took for you to apologise and I'm not angry with you at all."

Logan looked at Patton in confusion at that. "Then why..."

"Why did I shout at you? Because I'm hurt and shouting was the only way I could stop myself crying. I've cried way too many times over what you've said to me and I didn't want to do that anymore but, oh look, here I go again!" Pattons voice wobbled and hot tears spilled down his cheeks.

" I... I truly am so sorry Patton, please... Please forgive me." Logan stammered his eyes glistening with tears of his own.

"I.... I don't know if I can Logan. I'm not angry but... I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive or forget... I.... I always try so hard to make you feel good about yourself because I know you're insecure about certain things but I've never gotten any sort of respect or thanks in return. Not that that's what I wanted but to constantly give so much of myself to making you feel like the most intelligent person here, its so exhausting and when all I get back is insults and scorn? I am emotionally and mentally drained. I literally can't bring myself to do it anymore because I've put so much into helping you feel good that I forgot I had to take care of myself along the way. I can't accept your apology because I'll get sucked back into that vicious cycle again and I... I don't know if I can live through all that pain again."

There was a long uncomfortable silence as Pattons words were absorbed by everyone present and no one seemed to know how to respond.

Logans entire body trembled for a few seconds before he slumped to his knees, head in his hands as he began to sob.

Patton kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting to watch Logan cry because he knew as soon as he did he'd end up forgiving him.

He wanted to forgive him so much but he couldn't, not unless he was willing to go through hell again.

He could feel the other three staring at him, waiting for his response. Patton opened his mouth and blurted out "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Patton sunk down back to the mindspace but this time Logan didn't stick around. He also sunk down, leaving the other four to exchange worried looks.

"Well that went well." Deceit commented, earning himself three glares but he didn't care. "At least Patton didn't look like he was going to hit him this time like when Logan tried to apologise before he was summoned."

"Wait, what?" Virgil asked.

Deceit grinned "Yeah, Patton looked about ready to break Logans nose but instead he just shouted, swore and then walked away. Personally I would have liked to see Logan get punched but...."

"Deceit shut up!" Roman exclaimed angrily. "This is no time for you to start talking about how much you hate us all and would love to see us get hurt."

"Woah now, I don't hate you all." Deceit said in an offended tone. "I just hate most of you."

Virgil dragged his hand across his face in annoyance. "Not helping. Can we just get back to the issue at hand. Ugh I am still not used to being the driving force when it comes to finding solutions like this."

Thomas suddenly let out a gasp as he felt his chest and head throb painfully and he felt the beginnings of a migraine. "Oh no, they're at it again! Please stop them before I...."

Thomas's sentence was cut off as he went white as a sheet and vomited.

"Ew, now there's a literal mess on the floor to deal with as well as Logan and Pattons drama." Deceit commented, his nose wrinkling up in disgust.

"Deceit stay with.... Actually, no, don't stay with Thomas, Virgil you stay with Thomas Deceit... I guess you're coming with me to stop Patton and Logan." Roman would have preferred to have Virgil help him but there was no way he'd leave Deceit with Thomas.

Virgil understood Romans reasoning and muttered "I'll keep an eye on Thomas don't worry, that's my job. Now hurry up before he pukes again."

Roman sunk down followed by Deceit who made one last comment as he went.

"Thomas, try not to think of all those lovely carrots you could be eating right now."

As Thomas let out a groan and dashed towards the bathroom Virgil sighed, shaking his head as Deceits amused chuckle echoed around the room.


End file.
